


Arm Wrestling

by Lunarium



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Arm Wrestling, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 16:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15295662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/pseuds/Lunarium
Summary: “Again,” she said.





	Arm Wrestling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wavewright62](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wavewright62/gifts).



“Again.” 

The flame in her eyes drew him back, against his better judgement. They linked hands and were again locked in battle, fighting under pressure. But Mikkel again won, pounding Sigrun’s hand against the table. 

“You put up a better fight this time,” Mikkel said. 

“Again,” she said. “Not done with you yet.” 

She lost that round. And the next. And the one after. 

“Again.” This time she presented her left arm. 

“I can’t, in any good conscience,” Mikkel said. “You’re still healing, and I would not purposely harm any pati—”

“Chicken!”

With a tiny growl he gripped her palm.


End file.
